Desire
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Setelah satu tahun, barulah Sawamura Eijun bertanya-tanya, apakah masuk Seido adalah pilihan yang tepat untuknya? [MiyuSawa]


**Diamond no Ace by Terajima Yuuji**

 **Desire**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Pairing : Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun**

 **Warning! : OOC, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya.**

" **Cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan belaka serta memuaskan asupan author sendiri tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun."**

 **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**

 **.**

"Furuya, _nice pitch_!"

"Kau hebat, Furuya!"

" _Sasuga_ Furuya, _ace_ yang bisa diandalkan."

"Cih!"

Tanpa sadar Sawamura Eijun mendecih pelan saat melihat Furuya kembali ke _bench_. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia kesal pada Furuya. Selalu. Bahkan hampir setiap hari. Ia tak pernah menghitung berapa kali ia lontarkan makian pedas untuk _ace_ klub _baseball_ Seido itu. Yang pasti, Sawamura tak begitu menyukai Furuya.

Sawamura menyipitkan matanya, menatap dalam-dalam nomor punggung satu yang terpasang di baju Furuya, menandakan bahwa lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu adalah pemain andalan tim ini, dan Sawamura sama sekali tak menyukainya sebagai rival.

" _Nice ball_ , Furuya. Hari ini kau bermain sangat baik."

Kali ini Sawamura mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, giginya pun saling beradu. Tidak ada hal yang paling menyebalkan selain melihat rivalnya mendapatkan pujian dari sang _catcher_ jenius Seido, Miyuki Kazuya. Oh, sungguh! Sawamura ingin sekali memotong tangan Furuya—agar tidak bisa melempar bola lagi—kalau saja ia seorang psikopat.

"Oh! Aku merasakan hawa tak enak di sini."

Hari ini Sawamura sudah amat cukup kesal dengan Furuya, kenapa lagi _senpai_ nya yang memakai kacamata itu malah melontarkan kalimat dengan nada super menyebalkan? Sekarang ia juga ingin membunuh _catcher_ bernomor punggung dua itu.

Kedua iris mata Sawamura melirik Miyuki yang tengah tertawa ke arahnya, ia mengambil satu langkah, lalu mencengkeram baju Miyuki dengan erat. Cukup membuat sang kapten langsung menghentikan tawa. "Miyuki Kazuya sialan! Kau sukses membuatku tambah kesal!" seru Sawamura keras dan membuat seluruh pasang mata yang berada di _bench_ menoleh ke arah mereka.

Sawamura melepas cengkeramannya, lalu mendorong dada Miyuki pelan. Si _brunette_ mengambil tasnya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan seluruh anggota tim _baseball_ Seido yang kini saling melempar pandang, lalu mengangkat bahu saat melihat kepergian Sawamura.

Miyuki menautkan kedua alisnya, matanya masih menatap punggung Sawamura yang kian menjauh. "Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?" tanyanya sambil menatap seluruh temannya bergantian.

Kuramochi berkacak pinggang, lalu menggeleng dengan senyuman lebarnya. " _Iie_ , _iie_ , biarkan saja! Dia memang bocah labil."

xxx

Jadwal hari ini hanya latih tanding, jadi tak masalah jika Sawamura lebih dulu meninggalkan lapangan, ia sudah muak melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Dimana sosok Furuya dipuji oleh seluruh anggota tim _baseball_ Seido. Bahkan, Miyuki Kazuya juga memuji lelaki bertubung jangkung itu. Sial kenapa ia kesal sekali? Pikir Sawamura yang mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali tas yang dibawa. Bukankah sejak dulu ia dan Furuya tak pernah akur? Tapi, kasus kali ini berbeda.

Kenapa juga Furuya harus satu angkatan dengannya? Sawamura jadi berpikir, apakah masuk Seido adalah keputusan terbaik? Setelah pertama kali bertemu dan bermain bersama Miyuki Kazuya untuk mengalahkan monster Azuma, ia merasa yakin ingin bergabung dengan Seido dan berniat menjadi _pitcher_ untuk Miyuki Kazuya, tapi nyatanya? Ah, Sawamura Eijun tak mau memikirkannya lagi.

" _Senpai_ , apa kau sedang kesal?"

Baru saja ingin memutar kenop pintu kamar asrama, suara dari belakang menghentikan gerakannya. Sawamura menoleh lewat bahu dan mendapati Okumura Koushuu berdiri di belakangnya dengan napas terengah. Apa juniornya itu berlari mengejarnya?

Kedua alis Sawamura bertaut, ia berbalik dan menatap Okumura dengan tatapan tajam. "Tentu saja aku kesal! Ah, Furuya sialan! Apa aku masih kurang latihan?!" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Pokoknya aku harus merebut nomor _ace_ itu!" serunya pada diri sendiri. "Apa kau ada perlu denganku?" tanya Sawamura kala ia bingung kenapa Okumura sampai menyusulnya segala.

"Kalau kau ingin melempar, aku bersedia menemanimu," balas Okumura dengan suaranya yang datar.

Sawamura menatap Okumura dengan pandangan penuh selidik. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau baik padaku?"

Okumura melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah," ujarnya, lalu mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari sana.

"Hei! Kau ini cepat sekali marah ya?! Kalau begitu, jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti aku akan terus minta bantuanmu." Sawamura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu respon Okumura. Namun lelaki berambut pirang itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh. " _Teme_! Jangan mengabai—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang junior lebih dulu melambai tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Sawamura tersenyum kecil. Andai saja Miyuki Kazuya juga bisa lebih perhatian dan banyak berlatih bersamanya.

" _Miyuki-senpai, bisakah kau menemaniku latihan melempar malam ini?"_

" _Baik."_

" _Oy Furuya! Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Miyuki-_ senpai _sebelumnya agar menemaniku latihan melempar hari ini! Kau jangan rakus!"_

" _Tapi, ini perintah dari_ ace-sama _. Aku akan menemanimu latihan setelah dia. Aku janji."_

Sawamura mendengus saat mengingat kejadian itu. "Tidak mungkin, kan? Karena aku hanya _pitcher_ pengganti." Sawamura masuk ke dalam kamar, meletakkan barang-barangnya dan harus bersiap makan malam bersama yang lain.

"Mungkin aku harus lebih keras berlatih lagi," ujar Sawamura sambil menatap sarung tangan _baseball_ miliknya.

xxx

Makan malam kali ini berlangsung damai, tanpa ada teriakan dari Sawamura Eijun yang terkenal hobi berteriak-teriak meskipun hanya menanggapi persoalan kecil. Seisi ruang makan memandang sosok Sawamura Eijun dengan intens. Ada setan apa yang membuat Sawamura tidak berkoar-koar di tengah makan malam? Pikir semua orang saat itu.

"Rasanya makan malam kali ini sangat tenang." Miyuki tertawa kecil sambil memandang sosok Sawamura yang masih menyantap makan malamnya dengan santai.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa gelisah melihat kelakuannya kali ini." Kuramochi menimpali. "Tidak biasanya dia diam."

Miyuki tersenyum lebar. "Dia baik-baik saja. Besok dia akan berisik lagi," jawabnya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda.

Sawamura bangkit dari posisi duduknya setelah makanan di depannya tandas. "Okumura," panggilnya pada sosok yang duduk di belakangnya. "Setelah kau selesai makan, temani aku latihan di _indoor_." Sawamura beranjak pergi ketika Okumura mengangguk ke arahnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, seluruh anggota tim _baseball_ Seido kembali dibuat bingung. Apa mereka tak salah dengar? Sawamura meminta anak kelas satu menjadi _catcher_ nya untuk latihan melempar.

"Miyuki, sepertinya Sawamura membencimu," ujar Maezono masih menatap pintu yang baru saja dilalui Sawamura.

Miyuki mengendikkan bahunya, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk dengan senyuman tipis. "Dari awal dia memang tidak menyukaiku."

xxx

Miyuki berjalan santai menuju asrama, sedangkan otaknya lagi-lagi mengingat tingkah Sawamura saat jam makan malam. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kemarahan juniornya tadi sore? Miyuki tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Sawamura terlihat sangat marah dengannya. Seingatnya, ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. _Well_ , walaupun dari dulu ia hobi sekali mengejek adik kelasnya, tapi apa baru sekarang Sawamura marah padanya? Pasti ada alasan lain, pikirinya.

Miyuki menguap lebar. Ia mulai merasa lelah setelah latihan mengayunkan _batt_ sebanyak 200 kali. Iris cokelatnya menengadah, menatap langit hitam di atasnya. Mungkin sudah lewat jam 10 malam. Ia harus kembali ke kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena besok ada latihan pagi.

Saat melewati lapangan, Miyuki menghentikan langkah saat indera pendengarnya menangkap langkah kaki dari lapangan. Ia melangkah ke arah lapangan lebih dekat, saat itulah sosok Sawamura yang tengah berlari membuat kedua iris matanya membola. "Wah, kau ini tidak kenal lelah, ya?" gumamnya sambil meringis.

Miyuki masuk ke dalam lapangan, ketika langkah cepat Sawamura hampir mencapai dirinya, bisa ia lihat kedua iris cokelat keemasan itu tampak terkejut. "Kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa?" Miyuki meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang dan menatap Sawamura yang masih terengah.

Sawamura menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Aku tahu, kok." Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

" _Are_?" Miyuki menolehkan kepalanya saat Sawamura melewatinya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan kelakuan Sawamura hari ini. "Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya tanpa sadar.

Sawamura menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik dan menatap Miyuki sesaat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Mm... sepertinya."

Kali ini kening Miyuki berkerut. Jawaban macam apa itu? Miyuki menghela napas dan berjalan mendekati Sawamura. "Aku kapten di tim ini. Jadi, kalau kau ingin cerita masalahmu, kau boleh cerita padaku."

Sawamura mendengus geli, lalu menatap wajah Miyuki. "Aku cuma bingung," ujarnya pendek dan menjeda kalimatnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "apa bergabung dengan Seido adalah pilihan terbaik yang kubuat?"

"Hah?" Miyuki tak mampu merespon pertanyaan itu dengan baik. Nyatanya ia masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan itu. Apa Sawamura menyesal masuk Seido?

Sawamura tersenyum lebar, lalu menampar lengan Miyuki dengan keras hingga sang kapten mengaduh sakit. "Ternyata mukamu jadi jelek kalau sedang bingung, Miyuki Kazuya."

Miyuki meringis mendengarnya. "Aku ini _senpai_ mu, lho," balasnya menahan kekesalan karena hingga satu tahun ini, hanya dirinya seorang yang tak pernah dihormati Sawamura sebagai senior. "Jadi, apa maksud pertanyaanmu sebelumnya?" tanya Miyuki kembali ke topik awal.

" _Iie_ , lupakan saja," balas Sawamura seadanya. Lelaki itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Miyuki di belakangnya. " _Oyasumi_ , Miyuki- _senpai_."

xxx

Berlatih lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi. Ia harus memaksakan dirinya. Hanya itu yang mampu Sawamura lakukan saat ini meskipun tubuhnya sudah terasa nyeri sana-sini dan sulit digerakan.

Sawamura menghentikan langkah kakinya, lalu meletakkan tangannya di lutut untuk menopang tubuhnya. Bahu lelaki itu naik-turun dengan cepat, peluh membanjiri tubuhnya meskipun jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

 _Ace_. Ia ingin sekali menjadi pemain andalan di tim ini. Dengan begitu, ia akan tampil serasi jika melakukan _battery_ bersama Miyuki. Ia akan mendapat nomor satu dan seniornya itu akan memakai nomor dua. Bukankah bagus?

" _Pelatih, tolong izinkan aku bermain di inning terakhir!"_

" _Di inning terakhir ini, Furuya, kau yang main. Kau adalah ace, akhiri pertandingan ini!"_

Kata-kata pelatih Kataoka saat final turnamen musim gugur kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Ia masih ingat kalau kata-kata itu sangat menohok hatinya. Kesal. Ia merasa kesal saat itu. Kenapa Furuya? Kenapa harus Furuya di saat ia bermain bagus saat itu? Tanpa sadar Sawamura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sial! Aku iri, pikirnya kesal.

Sawamura menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mengeratkan tali di pinggangnya dan kembali berlari sambil menyeret dua ban sebagai beban. Kalau ia ingin nomor pemain andalan, ia harus berlatih keras lebih dahulu. Ia harus membuktikan kalau dirinya dapat lebih baik dari Furuya Satoru dan pantas membuat _battery_ bersama Miyuki Kazuya.

.

Dari kejauhan sepasang mata merah muda menatap Sawamura Eijun dengan khawatir.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Maezono membangunkan Haruichi dari lamunannya. Lelaki berambut bunga sakura itu menoleh dan menatap Maezono dengan mata merahnya yang tampak jelas setelah ia memotong rambutnya. "Aku sedikit khawatir dengan Eijun- _kun_ ," ujarnya lalu kembali melempar atensinya ke arah Sawamura yang masih berlari.

Maezono melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan ikut memerhatikan Sawamura. "Akhir-akhir ini latihannya terlihat lebih keras. Memangnya dia kira kita sedang _camp_ pelatihan neraka?"

Haruichi masih tak menjawab.

"Selama dia baik-baik saja, kupikir tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Tapi aku akan bilang ke Miyuki nanti."

Haruichi tersenyum. " _Arigatou, senpai_."

xxx

Entah sudah kesekian hari Okumura kembali ke kamarnya saat hampir tengah malam. Saat ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali, ia masih melihat Miyuki tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolah di meja belajar, sedangkan _senpai_ nya yang lain sudah terlelap. Okumura mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur dan menatap punggung Miyuki selama hampir lima menit.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Miyuki memutar tubuhnya dan meletakkan lengannya di atas kepala kursi.

"Menemani Sawamura- _senpai_ latihan."

Miyuki bergumam 'oh' pelan. "Hampir seminggu ini dia tidak memintaku menangkap lemparannya. Aneh sekali. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Selama beberapa detik Okumura terdiam. "Miyuki- _senpai_ , boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Kedua alis Miyuki bertaut. Kenapa anak kelas satu di depannya ini mengabaikan pertanyaannya? Apa dia sudah ketularan penyakit 'tidak boleh menghormati Miyuki Kazuya' dari Sawamura? Tanpa menunggu lama, Miyuki balas menjawab, "tentu saja."

Okumura melemparkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Miyuki. "Apa kau pernah berpikir, bagaimana kalau Sawamura- _senpai_ menjadi _ace_ di tim ini?"

Miyuki tersentak.

"Furuya- _senpai_ adalah _ace_ , sedangkan Sawamura- _senpai_ hanyalah _pitcher_ pengganti. Kalau dia tidak bermain dengan maksimal, pelatih langsung mengantinya. Sedangkan Furuya- _senpai_? Meskipun tak bermain maksimal hingga 5 inning, bahkan membuat tim lawan berhasil mencetak 5 _run_ , pelatih masih mempertahankannya berdiri di atas _mound_ lebih lama. Apa pelatih Kataoka menyerahkan harapannya pada Furuya- _senpai_ seorang?" Okumura mengucapkan kalimat panjangnya. Mungkin menjadi kalimat panjang pertamanya semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di Seido. "Aku penasaran dengan perasaan Sawamura- _senpai_ saat itu. Bagaimana menurutmu, _senpai_?"

Miyuki terdiam. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Sang kapten berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan tugas sekolahnya, tak berniat membalas kalimat Okumura. Perasaan tak enak dan rasa bersalah menghampiri Miyuki. Benar. Hingga saat ini ia tak pernah memikirkan Sawamura menjadi _ace_ meskipun lelaki hiperaktif itu selalu berteriak lantang untuk menjadi _ace_.

"Sial. Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Aku harus bicara dengannya besok," gumamnya dan masih bisa ditangkap jelas oleh Okumura.

xxx

Pagi ini ketika Miyuki sampai di lapangan, ia masih belum menemukan Sawamura. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru lapangan untuk mencari _pitcher_ kidal itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tak bisa menemukan Sawamura di manapun. Kemana orang itu? Biasanya dia yang paling rajin datang pagi.

"Hei, kalian!" Seruan Miyuki sukses menarik seluruh perhatian anggota yang tengah bersiap untuk memulai latihan. "Kalian lihat Sawamura? Apa hari ini dia terlambat?"

"Ah, dia bersama Kuramochi- _senpai_."

Atensi Miyuki kembali menelusuri sekitarnya dan ia baru sadar kalau Kuramochi juga tidak terlihat pagi ini. "Kemana mereka berdua?"

"Tadi saat pemanasan si Bakamura terjatuh dan Kuramochi- _senpai_ membantunya kembali ke asrama." Kali ini Kanemaru menimpali sambil mendengus kesal.

"Terjatuh?" gumam Miyuki tanpa sadar dan langsung berbalik pergi dari sana. Kedua alis Miyuki saling bertaut dan kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Harusnya ia lebih cepat bertindak saat menerima laporan dari Maezono kalau Sawamura berlatih sangat keras. Bodoh sekali aku sampai terlambat menyadarinya, pikir Miyuki sambil melebarkan langkah kakinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk berjalan menuju asrama Seido dan saat itu Miyuki berpapasan dengan Kuramochi yang tengah membawa kotak P3K di tangannya ketika ia hendak menghampiri kamar nomor lima.

"Miyuki?"

"Si bodoh itu baik-baik saja?" tanya Miyuki langsung.

Kuramochi menghela napas dan mengendikkan bahunya. "Akhir-akhir ini dia keras kepala. Padahal sudah kusuruh jangan memaksakan diri dan inilah akibatnya."

Miyuki menghentikan tangan Kuramochi yang hendak meraih kenop pintu dan membuat Kuramochi kembali menoleh ke arahnya. "Biar aku yang mengurusnya," kata Miyuki sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta kotak P3K di tangan Kuramochi.

"Eh? Kau yakin?" tanya Kuramochi.

"Sudah berikan saja." Miyuki mengambil kotak berwarna putih itu dengan paksa. "Serahkan Sawamura padaku, sebaiknya kau kembali latihan."

"Yah, kalau begitu baiklah," balas Kuramochi sekenanya. Sebelum ia beranjak dari sana, ia menyeringai lebar ke arah Miyuki sesaat. "Kau harus berbaikan dengan Sawamura, Miyuki!"

Miyuki tersenyum tipis dan menatap sosok Kuramochi yang berlalu pergi. "Heh? Jadi dia tahu, ya?"

Selepas melihat punggung Kuramochi yang semakin menjauh, Miyuki menatap pintu biru bernomor lima di depannya, menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan, lalu meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Lalu sosok Sawamura—yang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sedang meringis sembari memegang pergelangan kaki kanan—menyambutnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Kuramo—"

Miyuki bisa melihat wajah terkejut adik kelasnya itu dari mulut pintu. Selama beberapa detik Miyuki bergeming di tempat, lalu tersenyum tipis dan menutup pintu. " _Baka_ , kau ini memang ceroboh kalau tidak kuawasi," ujar Miyuki, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sawamura.

"Miyuki?"

xxx

Sawamura tak berkedip saat melihat sosok Miyuki yang tengah berdiri di daun pintu. Kenapa lelaki itu di sini? Bukankah Kuramochi- _senpai_ yang ingin membantunya mengobati kakinya ini? Tapi kenapa kaptennya itu di sini dengan kotak P3K di tangan?

" _Baka_ , kau ini memang ceroboh kalau tidak kuawasi."

Suara Miyuki membangunkan dirinya dari lamunan. Sawamura tak tahu harus berucap apa dan hanya bergumam, "Miyuki?"

"Hei, hei, itu panggilan yang salah," koreksi Miyuki, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dan melihat kaki Sawamura. "Ah, ini sudah mulai membiru." Miyuki meringis melihat kondisi pergelangan kaki Sawamura. "Apa kau punya es batu?" tanyanya seraya mendongak untuk melihat wajah _kouhai_ nya.

"Ada di dalam kulkas," jawab Sawamura singkat.

Miyuki berdiri dan melangkah menuju kulkas. Diambilnya sebuah kain dan diletakkannya beberapa bongkahan es batu, lalu membungkusnya. Ia kembali mendudukkan diri di hadapan Sawamura, meraih pergelangan kaki yang cidera, lalu meletakkan es batu di atas bagian yang mulai membiru.

"Ugh!"

Miyuki melirik Sawamura yang meringis menahan sakit. "Tahanlah, kalau tidak dikompres, pergelanganmu bisa semakin bengkak."

Lalu keduanya terdiam, keheningan itu hanya dipecahkan oleh suara detik jarum jam. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan, bahkan untuk seorang Sawamura Eijun yang mulutnya tidak bisa diam.

Miyuki tidak seperti Kuramochi yang selalu peka terhadap lingkungan sekitar, karena itu ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa salahnya sampai-sampai _pitcher_ kidal di depannya ini menjaga jarak dengannya. Bahkan tidak memintanya untuk menangkap lemparan. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena saat ini tidak dalam musim pertandingan.

"Sawamura," panggil Miyuki setelah ia menarik napas panjang.

"Apa?"

"Ada yang salah denganmu akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau sengaja menjauhiku?" kali ini Miyuki memberanikan diri menatap wajah Sawamura yang tampak menegang. Ia tahu pertanyaannya ini sangat _to the point_ , tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia bukanlah orang yang pintar basa-basi.

Selama beberapa detik Sawamura terdiam. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Miyuki dan akhirya lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dingin.

Kedua alis Miyuki saling bertaut. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mendengar Sawamura berucap sedingin itu. "Aku kapten di sini dan aku berhak tahu!" seru Miyuki agak keras.

Sawamura kembali membisu. Ia menghela napas dan menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Miyuki- _senpai_ kau menyebalkan," ujarnya dengan suara rendah. "Dan aku membencimu."

Miyuki tak bersuara. Ia tidak membalas perkataan Sawamura. Ia sudah cukup sering mendengar bahwa Sawamura tidak menyukainya, tapi entah kenapa mendengar pernyataan Sawamura saat ini benar-benar menohok hatinya. Miyuki mengangkat kompres dari kaki Sawamura dan mulai membuka kotak P3K.

"Alasanku masuk Seido adalah bertemu denganmu."

Miyuki melebarkan matanya. Tangannya—yang hendak membalut pergelangan kaki Sawamura dengan kain kasa—terhenti.

"Membentuk _battery_ denganmu dan berharap kau bisa membuatku lebih berkembang dalam melempar." Kedua tangan Sawamura terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali memukul wajah Miyuki saat ini. "Tapi nyatanya kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Furuya yang sering kau sebut sebagai _ace-sama_ itu!" lanjutnya dengan suara meninggi.

Miyuki kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Dengan lembut ia balut luka yang menggores pergelangan kaki Sawamura. Ia masih tak membuka suara. Ia masih ingin mendengar keluhan kesah Sawamura. Semuanya. Ya, keluarkan semuanya, Sawamura, pintanya dalam hati.

"Aku tahu kalau kalian adalah _battery_ utama tim ini. Aku juga tidak bisa menentang keputusan pelatih. Tapi tiap kali kau menunda janji latihan denganku, itu benar-benar membuatku muak karena lagi-lagi kau lebih menomorsatukan Furuya. Padahal kita tidak sedang kejuaraan." Tak lama, Sawamura mendecih keras, ia meraih seragam Miyuki dan menariknya dengan kuat. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Sawamura melepaskan cengkeramannya, masih dengan bahu naik-turun ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur milik adik kelasnya, memejamkan mata dan meletakkan lengan di atas kedua kelopak matanya. "Maaf saja kalau perkataanku egois," katanya dengan suara rendah.

Miyuki tersenyum tipis, lalu mulai merapikan peralatan yang telah selesai ia gunakan. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, lalu mendudukkan diri di pinggir kasur, tepat di samping Sawamura. "Aku tahu, semua _pitcher_ memang egois."

Sawamura tak menjawab.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sebagai _catcher_ aku akan turuti permintaanmu."

Sawamura membuka matanya, lalu mendudukkan diri. Ia menoleh ke arah Miyuki dengan mimik tak percaya. Ia sudah setahun di Seido dan ia telah sering dipermainkan bahkan ditipu habis-habisan oleh _catcher_ berkacamata ini.

"Hei, aku tidak bohong soal ini," ujar Miyuki seakan tahu isi pikiran Sawamura.

Sawamura melempar atensinya ke arah lain. "Ka-kalau begitu, sering-seringlah berlatih denganku dan aku ingin jadi _ace_ di tim ini," ujarnya pelan dengan rona tipis di wajah.

Miyuki menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Baiklah. Dan aku juga akan mengatakan permintaanku."

"Eh? Jadi kau juga? Kau tidak mau rugi, ya?"

Miyuki menyeringai lebar. "Pertama, jangan suka memaksakan tubuhmu. Chris- _senpai_ juga pernah bilang kan kalau tugas lain _pitcher_ adalah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Lalu yang kedua—"

"Kenapa ada yang keduanya segala?!" potong Sawamura seraya mendelik tajam Miyuki yang menyeringai lebar.

Miyuki tak mengindahkan kata-kata Sawamura. "Yang kedua adalah jangan terlalu dekat dengan Okumura."

Saat itu Sawamura memasang ekspresi polos tak mengerti. "Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya lakukan saja!"

xxx

 _ **Two weeks later**_

"Aku adalah pelari terhebat di Seido!"

Seluruh anggota tim _baseball_ Seido meringis mendengar teriakan super dari _pitcher_ kidal kelas dua itu. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatap Sawamura yang tengah berlari bersama ban kesayangannya dengan semangat empat lima, dan cukup membuat beberapa orang menghela napas lega karena akhirnya Sawamura kembali ke sifatnya yang seperti biasa.

Selama tiga minggu ke belakang, sosok Sawamura yang berubah menjadi lebih pendiam justru membuat senior dan teman seangkatannya khawatir dan rasanya suasana kemarin cukup... sepi. Untunglah si berisik Sawamura kembali membuat suasana lapangan lebih hidup.

"Lari saja, bodoh! Tidak perlu berteriak!" seru Kanemaru keras.

"Kau bilang apa, Kanemaru?!" balas Sawamura tak kalah keras.

"Cukup Sawamura!" kali ini Miyuki berteriak. "Aku akan menertawakanmu kalau kau sampai jatuh lagi!" lalu Miyuki menyeringai lebar saat Sawamura berlari mendekatinya.

"Kau bilang apa, Miyuki Kazuya?!" Sawamura mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajah Miyuki. "Seharusnya kapten tidak boleh bilang seperti itu!"

"Benarkah?" sahut Miyuki dengan senyuman jahil.

"Senyummu benar-benar menyebalkan, Miyuki Kazuya!" kata Sawamura tak sepenuhnya benar. Nyatanya ia tak benar-benar membenci senyum Miyuki yang menyebalkan, justru dengan cara itu ia dan Miyuki bisa menjadi lebih dekat.

Dan Miyuki hanya membalasnya dengan tawa.

"Miyuki- _senpai_."

Tawa sang kapten terhenti ketika suara datar memanggil namanya. Begitu ia menoleh ke sumber suara, sosok Furuya menyambutnya. "Ada apa?"

"Nanti malam bisakah kau menemaniku latihan?"

Sawamura mengerutkan keningnya dalam. "Hei, aku dan Miyuki- _senpai_ sudah—"

"Maaf, Furuya." Miyuki menyela sebelum Sawamura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku sudah lebih dulu janji menemani Sawamura latihan malam ini."

Sawamura melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia tak menyangka Miyuki akan berkata seperti itu. Padahal ia sudah siap kalau saja _catcher_ favoritnya ini tak memenuhi permintaannya.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi! Kalau kau mau latihan, minta tolong saja pada _catcher_ yang lain. Lagipula kau kan sudah berlatih seharian denganku hari ini. _Pitcher_ di Seido juga bukan hanya kau, jadi sebagai _catcher_ utama, aku harus sering berlatih dengan Sawamura dan Nori."

"Ini adalah lemparan yang ingin kucoba denganmu." Furuya masih belum menyerah.

Miyuki menghela napas. "Kau ini keras kepala sekali," ujarnya lalu merangkul pundak Sawamura. "Aku ini sedang memenuhi janji pada _pitcher_ kesayanganku ini."

Sawamura molotot dan memandang Miyuki horor. "Ka-kau bilang apa?"

Miyuki menyeringai, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sawamura. " _Pitcher_ kesayanganku," bisiknya. "Apa perlu kuulangi lagi?"

Wajah Sawamura memerah. "Ti-tidak! Lepaskan aku, Miyuki- _senpai_!" Sawamura mulai meronta dan melepaskan rangkulan Miyuki di pundaknya dengan paksa. Ia lalu berjalan ke tengah lapangan untuk bergabung latihan dengan yang lain. Sebelum itu, Sawamura kembali menoleh lewat bahunya. "Jangan lupa kita latihan setelah makan malam!" ujarnya sambil mendengus lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti, _baka_."

Miyuki tertawa singkat melihat wajah kesal Sawamura, lalu tersenyum simpul. Begitu ia hendak bicara dengan Furuya lagi, lelaki jangkung itu telah menghilang di sampingnya dan tengah berbicara dengan Okumura Koushuu. Ah, benar juga. Ia bisa berbaikan dengan Sawamura berkat junior kelas satu itu. Mungkin ia harus berterimakasih padanya nanti.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **A/n :** fanfic apa ini?! Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh banget dan karakternya juga OOC banget! T^T Tapi apa daya? Akhir-akhir ini lagi pengen banget baca fic MiyuSawa. Tapi, ya gitu deh... fandom AoD Bahasa Indonesia masih belum banyak. Dan akhirnya bikin sendiri untuk memenuhi asupan /? XD

 **Thanks for reading!** Ditunggu kesan, pesan, sanggahan, dan kritikan yang membangun. _Mind to Review?_


End file.
